Salene
by Phoebe Evans
Summary: A Pro-Prologue for Eragon. Is a story about Salene  Eragon's mother  who in this story is a Dragon Rider who's dragons name is Lydia.


**This story has some references to the Inheritance trilogy by **

**Christopher Paolini, and i dont own that. This is part 1 **

**~P**

**SALENE**

My head spun, and a throbbing pain was coming from my left hand. I tried to raise my head, to see my surroundings, but all I could see was field after field of thick, pine forest. I was lying in the only clearing for leagues and leagues. I tried to scan the horizon, looking for some sign of civilization, but there was nothing. Not even the slightest wisp of smoke. Suddenly I panicked. I thrust my hand into my pocket, and felt the reassuring smooth surface of the polished green stone. The sun was setting so I hobbled over the clearing to a huge tree, and slept.

I sat up with a start. I wasn't sure if it was just my imagination. I was about to lower myself down and I heard it again. An ear-pearcing, high pitched noise was coming from the rut in the tree stump where I put the stone. I stared at it, rubbing my eyes. It was rocking. I looked closer, and saw a tiny crack. This was impossible. I had tried to break the stone with my father's best axe, and it didn't even make a mark. It made that noise again, with more intensity. The crack expanded and, to my surprise, cracked fully open. A small green thing crawled out of the remnants and my eyes bulged. I put my hand out and let it smell me. Suddenly, an icy cold rush went through my palm. Rushing through my blood. It felt like a hammer was penetrating my brain. I rolled over in agony, then looked at my hand. An ivy green mark was shining on my hand. It was circular in shape, and had runic symbols of which I had never seen before. I stared back at the small green being, a dragon.

Hours later, I sat up shivering. I let the dragon climb up onto my now throbbing hand. I picked up my bag, and went to look for civilisation, or a good place to set up camp. As the sun rose, my feet were aching. I looked at the dragon, now peacefully sleeping in my bag. I thought that this was hopeless. This place was deserted. Then, I saw the beacon of hope, a small puff of smoke coming from a thicket of trees. I quickened my dreary pace, and, when I reached it, I saw a huge valley. It was more than a town, a city. I had to stop myself from funning. I walked into the tavern and looked at the hostess. She came over with a scared expression on her face. She stuttered, "H-hi? Where did you come from? We're the only town for years of travelling on foot; yet you seem so young. Would you like a room?" the whole room was staring at me now. I just was so thankful that I had arrived this close to civilisation. "Oh, Yes please." I said in a near whisper. "Let's just say that I am not from around here." I slunk off to the room. It was cosy and clean. I opened up my bag and let the dragon walk around. Then, another icy shock hit me.

_Hello Salene._

Came a voice in my head. I stopped in shock. "Hello? Is anyone here?"

_It's me. Don't be scared._

I looked at the dragon and it stared with its huge, deep eyes back at me. It was but a day old, but its eyes seemed so understanding.

_And please, I am female._

Okay, I thought. Now how do you know my name? I left that thought to ponder while we went into the bustling city.

I walked down the steep, cobbled street, in look for some food. I hadn't eaten a morsel of food for two days now, and the dragon hadn't eaten anything. I saw a butcher across the street, and ran towards it. People were staring at me now. Some in fear, others in interest. Then I realised two things at the same time. Fist that these people weren't human and secondly, that everyone was staring at my hand. I shoved my hand in the bag, where the dragon bit it, and ran into the shop.

The people had long ears, and a lump in their back. They all were very slim and nimble, and wore earthen coloured clothes. Then it struck me; They were elves.

I walked up to the counter and was surprised to see a human serving. He asked in a flowing voice.

"What brings you here to Ma'at?"

"I-I'm just travelling." I blurted. He looked human, well, almost. Not fully human, but not unhuman either. I got my food and quickly walked back to my room. I got my food and quickly walked back to my room. I took my hand out, staring at it. It was lighting the whole room up now.

_Lydia_

She kept repeating that word

_Salene, my name is Lydia._

Now that was settled, I got a glove from my bag and put it over my dragon mark. Then, I walked downstairs. A storyteller was in the corner of the tavern and I ventured over. The man had a weather beaten face, obviously due to many years of travel. He had a scar on his cheek and had deep, knowing eyes just like Lydia's. When I got to him, he looked at me. His eyes quivered my palm and I looked too. There was the faintest blue light from my glove. He motioned me to follow him. We went outside to a cottage by the woods. Wordlessly he let me in and we sat in front of the fire.

"Hello, young Rider."


End file.
